


Boys Will Be Boys

by DoveSmoker



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveSmoker/pseuds/DoveSmoker
Summary: What if Top Gear always had four presenters not three? Watch as their relationships grow and blossom or how they fall apart at the snap of a finger.Also in this story Hammond is single, so sorry mindy :(
Kudos: 1





	1. Hangover

**Chapter one**

> “Morning Mr Hangover,”

Jennifer chimed with a smile on her face and coffee in hand, as she strolled down the hallway towards Jeremy.

“Can you please sound less happy and more hangover, like the rest of us,” Jeremy groaned as he sleepily poured himself a big cup of coffee.

“Aww is poor baby Jezza hangover”.

“As a matter of a fact I am Jen and so is Hammond and May but here you stand looking like you haven’t drunk in weeks”.

“After so many years you should know I have the gift of being able to drink a bottle of tequila and not get that much of a hangover” Jennifer grinned as she patted Jeremy on the back and then continued to walk into the production meeting office which was just opposite to their encounter.

“Morning Jen” Hammond and May faintly said from the far side of the table, Hammond with his hand still held on the sides of his head, elbows resting on the table. While May was sipping his coffee looking as if he was trying not to throw up.

“Let me guess you and May are just as bad as Clarkson” Jennifer sighed as she sat down on the chair next to Richards, putting her coffee and papers down on the table.

“Yeah, we are, this is why we shouldn’t do shots with you cause us three just end up suffering” Richard said while lifting his head up to reveal his dark circles that surrounded his eyes and a large bruise that had started to form on his forehead.

“Hammond what the hell happened to your head Jesus, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine and I don’t have a clue what happened but considering how drunk we got last night I’m not surprised I don’t remember”.

Jennifer gave him a reassuring smile and nodded in agreement at how drunk they had gotten and continued to make small talk with him, and May till Clarkson and the rest of the main production team enter the room, so that the meeting could start.

“So, as we all know season 20 has just come to a wrap so before we being to start the boring planning of the next season but before that does anyone have any ideas for the special?” Andy stated as he stood up starting the meeting.

There were a few whispers from those who were not hungover and trying to come up with some ideas and a lot of grounds coming from the direction of the three boys who were just trying to keep their eyes open.

“Andy, I think I might have an idea” Jennifer piped up, considering the boys had now fallen asleep, so she was left to come up with something.

“Ahh I’m glad that at least one of the four presenters is actually still awake, anyways what were you thinking?”

“Okay so we’ve done specials with cars, obviously and then we used motorcycles for the Vietnam special, but what if we did something different and instead of using cars, we use lorries”.

“Now that could work, okay so the transport Is sorted, you'll have two weeks to try and find one, as we need to start filming as soon as possible, now all we need is a place” Andy smiled at Jen and continued to discuss ideas with the rest of the production team.

The rest of the meeting went by quickly and they finally came up with Burma as being the place to film the special, though the presenters had no idea what they would inevitably in for and they had also come up with some ideas and cars that they would do for the other normal episodes.

Andy and the rest of production left the meeting after it finished leaving Jennifer to try and wake up her fellow co-stars who were fast asleep in the corner like little schoolboys.

“Oi sleepy heads wake up”.

“Shhh let me sleep” May mumbled, then continued to sleep.

"NO" Clarkson blankly stated. 

"........"

“Fine if you three get up I’ll buy you lunch at that pub down the road”.

" Oi Hammond quickly get up" Clarkson suddenly burst out.

Richard suddenly opened this eye and quickly got up after Clarkson's sudden outburst, not wanting Jen to change her mind about the free lunch, May and Clarkson got up and tried to drag out a sleepy and still very hangover Hammond.

" Ahh I see that's made you all rise from the dead, good”.

" Well, I'm not one to pass on a free lunch, especially if I'm hungover" Clarkson smiled, while still helping May get Hammond on his feet properly.

Later that day at the pub

" I'll have the BLT and a gin and tonic please" Jen said then smiled at the waitress, as the waitress continued getting the other orders.

" How on earth are you able to stomach a gin and tonic after last night" Richard said in amazement and in a disagreeing tone.

" Well unlike you three I'm able to handle alcohol and I'm pretty much hangover free so might as well treat myself with a drink." Jen smiled then started to make small talk with James as they waited for their food and drinks to come.

" When are we doing the filming for the special then" Clarkson asked as he and the others probably had no idea considering they were asleep for the whole meeting.

" They've given us the next 2 weeks so find our lorries and sort out how they are going to be transported to Burma etc, so I think about 2 or 3 weeks then before we start filming, which would be around the end of September or the start of October, so we should have some nice weather”.

" Thanks, I'm glad one of us was awake and listening”. 

" Honestly, I feel like your mother sometimes, you three are like a bunch of children, what would you do without me?" Jen laughed. 

"Yes, you have a point we would probably be lost”. 

" You’re like a child too, so don't act all innocent " Richard smirked.

"Hammond at least I'm not the size of a child" Jen joked, which caused the whole table to roar in laughter. 

Once the food what come, they settled down a bit and started to feel more alive with some food in their system. 

They continued to eat their food and joke around, once the meal was over Jennifer paid, though the boys insisted they will pay her back when they go out next. They went back to office feeling livelier and a lot less hangover. Once they had done all the work, they needed to at the office they said their farewells and went home to search for the lorries they would need for the special that was in a few weeks.

" Night boys, see you in a few weeks," Jennifer waved happily as they all entered their cars.

Many "Night Jen" came after and they are just the sound of engines starting and doors closing.

Jen stood next to her black Ford Mustang 2012 Gt looking up at the night sky and how the stars shone like sugar splitting over black marble, glistening in the sun. Jen stood there for a while just looking and admiring every star in aww. Jen was soon shock out of her trance by the voice of someone trying to get her attention. 

"Jen, you in there?" 

" Yes, hi sorry I was just admiring the sky, oh Hammond it’s you" " sorry I though you went home when the others did”.

“I was about to go home and just saw you staring into nothing and was just coming to see if you were okay” Richard smiled, showing his concern.

“Well thank you for your concern, I think I should be more worried about you, as you’re the one sporting a massive bruise on his forehead and the one who literally looked like death waling this morning,”

“Oh, it’s nothing, makes me look like I’ve been in a fight though, I’m Mr Tough Guy now” Richard laughed, hardly able to contain himself at this own self demise.

“Oh yeah your defiantly Mr Tough Guy now”

“Why thank you Jen, your ever so kind “They both burst into laughter again.

They just stood there for a while after the laughter died down in the silence looking up at the sky together, not letting anything get in their way, the wind blowing gently touching their faces as it goes past, the sounds of rustling in the trees.

“I see why you just stand and admire your surroundings, it’s absolutely beautiful.” Richard commented, still in aww of the bliss.

“Mmh it is, isn’t it and people say silence is a bad thing”. Jen smiled, finding it comforting that someone was with her to enjoy the nights sky. 

“Anyways I best be off, night Hammond”.

“Night Akerman”

Richard started to walk away from Jen's car and towards his own on the other side of the carpark.

" Oh Hammond" Jen quickly said before Richard had walked away too far for him to hear.

" Yeah" Hammond quickly said after turning round to reassure Jen that he has heard her.

"Make sure you put some ice of your head, it will help reduce the swelling" Jennifer smiled, waved goodbye and got into her car.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some may find this chapter a bit sensitive or personal.

** Chapter Two **

Jennifer has been sat in her car for about 40 min, Hammond left the carpark ages ago and she is wishing that he was still here, even if they weren't to talk, just his company or anyone's company might stop her from being destructive towards herself. 

Jennifer may not look it to the boys and the rest of the production team, but she has finally reached rock bottom, the feeling of happiness is no longer there feeling is no longer a matter of wanting to or not, cause the way of feeling is gone. The feeling she would feel pure happiness just at the glance of a new sports car. But Jennifer must try and be strong for Hammond, May, and Clarkson, they are like family to her and they would not last a day without her, before she joined in 2004 it was chaos between the boys, yes, it is still chaotic but it’s a good type of chaos now as she is a part of that now.

The night sky Is still shinning and vibrant, the stars glistening.

Rain begins to pour down quickly, the splash of when it hits the window shield the sound echoes throughout her ears.

The feeling of dread and anxiety feel Jen up like a bucket being filled up with water, but if you aren’t able to stop that flow of water the bucket will overflow and pour. It will flood.

Jen finally gathers herself up and started the engine and began to leave the office carpark. That feeling still with her, the need to drown this feeling rises, the only thought she has is drinking, drinking so that she can feel so she can be herself again.

As Jennifer drives down the busy London roads to get to her apartment, softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as she drives onwards. The skies are overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that there is barely a difference between the sky and clouds. Cars engines roaring all around hoars blowing. The need for some quite grew louder, waiting for the lights to change so she can finally drive and leave this busy place.

* * *

Instead of continuing to drive home, Jennifer stops at the pub that a few miles away not wanting to wait any longer to get rid of this feeling of consent anxiety.

“what can I get you?” the kind bartender smiles at the rain dripping woman that is just entered the pub.

“A bottle of whiskey and tequila please,” Jen said quickly not wanting to wait any longer.

“Coming right up, do you want me to put this on your tab?”

“ Oh yeah, thanks.”

Jen impatiently Waited for her drinks at the bar, tapping away, feeling her anxiety begin to grow.

“Here you go, “the bartender said, trying not to show his concern for her.

“Thanks.” Jen smiled and trenched over to her usual seat in the corner of the pub.

The sweet burning sensations slithered down her throat as she took a large gulp of the whiskey, this cycle continued for hours till she was made to leave the pub as it was closing for the night. Jen drunkenly made her way to her car, the car keys shaking in her hand as she struggled to open the car door. After the countless attempt, the key fitted into the lock and opened the door.

Swinging the door wide open Jen tumbled in, trying to contain how drunk she really was to herself, the best part of her brain the logical side shut off with all reason gone, the alcohol swallowing this reason whole. It can be any old fool’s aesthetic, but she chose it to be hers and now she must live with the consequences that face her ever so soon.

The key starting the car, firing electric waves to the cars motor, igniting the fuel, the roar as the car starts is screaking but pleasant to the ears. Headlights beaming strong in the dark of the night. Pressing hard on the accelerator, moving along the car park at high speed not stopping for the exit and continues to speed down the main road until she reached the motorway. Not wanting to let this feeling of freedom and satisfaction go she speed up going quicker and quicker, 60 mph, 65 mph,70mph 80mph, 90mph.

Boom

One minute the road is quiet, still, even peaceful looking and safe with the distinct sounds of an engine firing. Then next thing you know there a loud bang, the smell of fuel filling the air like citrus. Then nothing not even the sound of a light sigh or a high pitch scream. The wind sends whispers and whistles through the sky and a once-perfect car as if it were trying to communicate with the lifeless looking body that was sitting without life on the seat.

Nothing.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

** Chapter Three**

The distant sound of sirens grows closer and closer, not knowing if this sound was real or a cause of her delirium Jen closes her eyes and lets the alcohol to take over once again and let her drift away.

her drift away.

“Hello, miss can you hear us? A sweet voice says.

Thinking she was still in a dream Jen mumbles, trying to reach out to the sweet and comforting voice trying to find it so she could feel some content with herself.

“Where are the fire department we need to cut the door to get to her”.

“Her head won't sleep bleeding I need to get her properly”.

“Don’t worry we will be as quick as we can so you can get her to the hospital”.

“Wait isn’t that Jennifer Akerman”.

"What was she doing driving at 2 in the morning?"

" Are those whiskey bottles on the car floor?"

"We need to test her blood alcohol levels as soon as we are at the hospital and she's in surgery"

“Where’s the drill I need to do burr holes immediately, the pressure on her brain is getting heavier each second”.

An immense amount of pressure was relieved from her head, like a headache suddenly going. Jen begins to find herself coming back again, none of this seeing the light at the end of the tunnel no more.

In a short moment of clarity, Jen whispered to the paramedic

“Please don’t tell anyone about the alcohol, especially TopGear”

" Don't worry, just concentrate on getting better okay" There was that sweet voice again, like a guardian angel.

The sound of sirens blaring away again, the visions of darkness coming back, surrounding her once again as her body starts to shake.

"She's having a seizure quick hold her head while I get an AEDs"

" I don't think she's going to make it"

* * *


End file.
